Remember Me
by sea09
Summary: Trinity and her hockey team stay at the Palmwoods while filming for a movie. Only problem is Carlos doesn't remember her from hockey camp. Or does he?


**I do not own BTR or anything related to the television show.**

It was a normal day at the Palmwoods. James was lounging by the pool trying to darken his tan, Logan was studying in the apartment, and Kendall was somewhere flirting with every girl who walked by. As for me I was doing what I do best getting myself into trouble. Minute by minute I keep digging my hole deeper. All I wanted to do was play hockey, yet I managed to smash a vase in the process. My heart was beating out of my chest from running down the halls trying to escape the wrath of that mean interior decorator lady who was trying to make the place look "more inviting to guests." It was going well until I ran straight into Kendall who was glued to the group of girls checking in.

"Hide me from that crazy lady," I managed to say as I tried to fill my lungs with oxygen.

"What kind of trouble did you get into this time?" Kendall asked me his eyes still glued to the girls.

"I smashed a vase playing hockey in the hall. You see I set up two of them as a goal, the puck sorta hit one, it shattered into a billion pieces, and the decorator lady is really pissed off that I broke her beautiful vase. If you ask me, it was the ugliest thing I ever saw. She should be happy I broke it."

"You sorta hit one with a hockey puck?"

Explaining things wasn't exactly my strong point. By the time Kendall got out the word hockey, Lisa had her arm on my shoulder ready to scold me. I turned around to look at the evil woman and gave her my best "I'm really sorry" face. It's a face I've become rather good at during the few months of being in Hollywood. That's when I saw her. I think her name was Jessica or no, it was Trinity. All I could remember about her is how she could kick ass in hockey and she was my first kiss.

"I know that girl. We went to hockey camp together," I said to Kendall. "She was amazing. The best girl there, probably. She could skate circles around everyone. I don't think she remembers me though."

"You know one of them," James asked looking in the direction of the girls.

"Yeah the dark haired girl and I went to hockey camp together. Her name is Trinity. She went to boarding school in New York," I said starting to get angry at all the questions and they call me the stupid one.

Lisa was still yelling at me and Kendall and James were still asking questions about the girls. My mind was somewhere else debating whether I should talk to Trinity. Part of me was saying go for it and the other kept saying that she wouldn't remember me.

"Oh my gosh! Carlos I didn't know you were in California too. I haven't seen you since hockey camp," Trinity said to me. "You don't remember me do you?"

Of course, I remembered her I shared my first awkward kiss with her and then never heard from her again and now here she was standing two feet in front of me. I tried forgetting about her but there she was the girl who shattered my heart. The girl who wouldn't call me back even when I sang her a song on voicemail for her birthday.

"I'm sorry but I don't remember you." I said with a frown. I hoped that she would buy it.

"Carlos had a hockey accident last year," Kendall lied, he always had my back. "He lost much of his memory and is slowly gaining it back. It's why he wears his hockey helmet all the time. He's afraid of getting hurt again."

"You mean I had an accident," I said to Kendall in shock trying to play along in his lie.

"Sorry I didn't know. Um I better go unpack with the girls we have practice tonight," Trinity said through a frown.

"Well since Carlos doesn't want to remember her I call dibs," James said.

"Flirt with her and try to win her over and you are dead," I growled grabbing his arm so he couldn't chase after the girls. "Don't even talk to her."

I stormed down the hallway to people giving me blank stares. I needed to get far away from everyone. The questions about Trinity were eating at me, but seeing her shattered what was left of my broken heart. I couldn't take the elevator with the girls so I made my way to the stairs. My footsteps pounded heavily on each step until I reached the roof. The roof was my secret hideout, my place to get away.

"She just had to come to LA. I was just starting to forget about her," I sighed and picked up my hidden hockey stick. I started shooting pucks toward the net made out of random items I found scattered on the roof.

* * *

><p>"I'm such an idiot Megan. He doesn't remember me because of an accident and I just made his friend bring it back up and upset him," I said to Megan my best friend and teammate.<p>

"You didn't know Trin. It's really not your fault," she said twisting my long brown hair into a braid for practice. "His friend was really cute. You know the tall brunette."

"The blond boy was really cute and it was really sweet how he looks out for his friend," Abigail said as she and Chloe threw clothing on the floor searching for their practice uniforms.

My teammates were like my sisters, we've played on the same team since we could skate. I grew up with them at boarding school so it was exciting that our team was chosen as stunt doubles for a movie about an all girls hockey team. More exciting was when the four of us received leading roles after an audition. I wouldn't want to be here without Megan, the one who keeps me grounded; Abigail, the one with all the advice; and Chloe, the boy crazy one.

I couldn't stop thinking about Carlos though, even with my friends trying to make me forget about him for now and focus on practice. I kept going back to the day we were paired up for a two v two scrimmage during hockey camp. He wanted to win so badly that he didn't care he was paired with a girl, he just cared that I could play and play well. The only person there who was not upset that camp had become coed that year. Carlos was different and that's why I liked him. Only now he doesn't remember who I am or the relationship we had at camp.

"Still thinking about him aren't you," Abby said as she skated past me and then slowed down for me to catch up. "You're game is way off, you're letting those girls who are just learning how to skate get past you."

"I just was surprised to see him and even more surprised that he had a terrible accident. He doesn't remember me Abby and probably never will. I should have never talked to him," I sighed.

"You didn't know, Trin. It's not your fault. Try talking with him and maybe he'll remember you," Abby said before skating off to help beginners with drills.

**Let me know what you think so I can continue writing.**


End file.
